


How Do I Deny The Inevitable?

by S4m



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: in·san·i·ty/inˈsanədē/nounnoun: insanitythe state of being seriously mentally ill; madness.
Kudos: 8





	How Do I Deny The Inevitable?

**Author's Note:**

> Another venting fic.

_Hey. I haven't been taking my meds._

_Hey, uh, please don't get mad. But...I've been throwing my pills away when you're not looking._

_Tim, we need to talk._

Jay sighed and leaned back on the motel bed, his gaze flicking to the bathroom, where he knew Tim to be. His fingers pressed down on the delete button, erasing each possible text from existence before it could even reach its intended recipient. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to Tim, but god damn it, talking was hard. Tim was special. He was the only one who understood, but he also knew he'd make Jay take those damned pills if he told him. His stomach churned angrily at him. So many complex feelings, added already on to their complex situation.

_Hey. Tim. I haven't been taking the meds you've been giving me. I just don't feel like it's right. I can handle this on my own._

_I'm sorry._

_Please don't make me._

_Please._

Jay looked up as Tim came out of the bathroom. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Pizza okay?"

"...Yeah."


End file.
